


Confessions of Love

by Book_goddessforlife98



Series: A complete collection of Widofjord [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Mighty Nein as Family, widofjord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 02:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_goddessforlife98/pseuds/Book_goddessforlife98
Summary: Fjord is in love with Caleb, the only problem is he won't admit it. One day he confesses his love while he and Caleb are alone, only Caleb is currently seeing and hearing through Frumpkin. Fjord continues to confess those things while they are alone, and while Caleb goes frumpkin.What he doesn't realize is that one of those times Frumpkin came back early and Caleb hears some of it. The next time Caleb has Frumkin wait outside the door so that he can hear what Fjord is saying.





	Confessions of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by @fivegoldpieces Tumblr post about this. Thank you for the inpiration!

**Confession 1**

"I love you," Fjord says when they are alone. He says when Caleb can't hear or see him. It's safer that way, Fjord doesn't know how Caleb would react if he knew. Caleb is so hard to read, and clearly thinks he is undeserving of love. Fjord doesn't want Caleb to curl back into his shell, to never been seen again. He has watched Caleb so many times that he knows when it's safe to talk and when it's not. He is a coward, he can't tell his favorite redhead the truth.

**Confession 2**

"I love you, I know you don't think you deserve it but I do," he says sitting next to Caleb. "You are a good person. Even if you don't think so. I think you are...I know you are," 

**Confession 3**

_After Molly died and they rescued Fjord, Jester, and Yasha_

"I love you," he says "What happened to you was not your fault," he tells the wizard who cannot hear him.

**Confession 4**

I love you...

**Confession 5**

I love you I am too afraid to say it

**Confession 6**

I love you. I know you don't want anyone to love you But I do.

****Confession** 7**

I love you. Even though you can't hear me. I love you

**Confession 8**

You are a good person. Even if you don't think so. I think you are...I know you are

****Confession** 9**

_After the blood pact_

I love you, and I am sorry that I pushed you into an awkward situation.  

****Confession** 10**

I love you. I know you don't want anyone to love you But I do.

**Confession 11**

I love you because you are amazing **  
**

**Confession 12**

I love you

**Confession 13**

I love you because you are amazing

****Confession 14** **

I love you because you are kind

******Confession 15** ** **

I love the way you get lost in your own thoughts

********Confession 16** ** ** **

I love how smart you are

**********Confession 17** ** ** ** **

I love your laugh even though I have heard it only a few times

************Confession 18** ** ** ** ** **

.....I love your smile. I wish you would smile more...

**************Confession 19** ** ** ** ** ** **

_After Nott yells at Caleb for it being his peoples' fault_

....I love you. What Cadeuces said is true. You are not at fault here. You are part of the solution. 

****************Confession 20** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_After Caleb reveals his past to the rest of the mighty nein_

I love you, even though you are a hypocrite. Do you remember what you said to me? You told me **"You can not blame yourself when you are taken advantage of,"** Why am I different? and you are not? You were young. It's not your fault. He hurt you. He hurt you and I will kill him for it. 

 **Confession** 21

I love you and I will kill the man who hurt you. Who used you if it's the last thing I ever do

**Confession 22**

I love you

****Confession 23** **

_After Caleb was controlled by the incubus_

Let yourself be loved. I love you damn it. Attacking us was not your fault. You were being mind controlled. It wasn't your fault

******Confession 24** ** **

I will always love you 

********Confession 25** ** ** **

You are not a terrible person and I love you

**********Confession 26** ** ** ** **

I love you and yet I am still a fucking coward

************Confession 27** ** ** ** ** **

I love you...

**************Confession 28** ** ** ** ** ** **

_After the dodecahedron is returned_

I love you...and I know you think there needs to be no apology for how I treated you while in court. That it was just an act to protect us. But I am sorry. I love you and I am sorry I had to treat you as a slave. I am so sorry. 

****************Confession 29** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

I love you...

******************Confession 30** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

_Caleb hears Fjords confession_

Fjord didn't know that Caleb's familiar frumpkin was back earlier. Caleb heard the confession. 

......I love you...

**Confession 31**

_He listens in next time_

I love you...Let me love you

**Confession 32**

I love you...

**Confession 34**

.....I love you...

**Confession 35**

_Caleb tells Fjord he knows_

"I know"

"Know what?"

"That you love me," 

**Confession 1**

"I love you too," Caleb says back

**Confession 2**

"I love you, but I am afraid that I will hurt you," he tells Fjord

**Confession 3**

"I love you but I am a terrible person even if you don't so,

**Confession 4**

"If you could just be patient with me then maybe I could let myself be loved

**Confession 36**

I love you, of course, I will wait

**First Kiss**

Fjord kisses Caleb. 

Caleb kisses him back. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Please leave a comment and kudos.


End file.
